Love Captor Sakura
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Serie de mini fics inspirados en escenas de Card Captor Sakura. KakaSaku.


Summary: Serie de mini fics inspirados en escenas de Card Captor Sakura

**Summary:** Serie de mini fics inspirados en escenas de Card Captor Sakura. KakaSaku.

**Disclaimer: **Las cosas que poseo, pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano. Las cosas que anhelo, pueden contarse con las estrellas.

Naruto y Card Captor Sakura se encuentran entre estas últimas.

Éste no es un fic regular. Lo actualizaré a medida que consiga los números de Card Captor Sakura (¡están en liquidación, dos por cinco pesos!).

**Love Captor Sakura.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Ángel.**

Era una apacible tarde de verano en la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. Una bella y cálida tarde de verano con los rayos dorados del sol iluminando el cielo azul mientras una suave y fresca brisa doblegaba la verde hierba a su paso.

Dos jóvenes kunoichis regresaban a casa luego de un ajetreado día de compras locas en el bazar, en donde habían aprovechado cada descuento con el que se habían topado, sin detenerse a considerar si las cosas les servirían o no.

¿Qué importaba? ¡Estaban de oferta, por todos los cielos!

Pasaban justo frente a la Academia Ninja cuando un débil sonido hirió los oídos de la pelirrosa.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Ino? –inquirió Sakura mirando en torno suyo.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la rubia.

Volvió a escucharse el ruido.

-Eso.

La pelirrosa se encaminó hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido, un chillido tenúe, el llanto de una criatura desvalida, de un bebé…

Sakura encontró al pajarito en el suelo, caído entre las nudosas raíces del gran árbol del columpio que reinaba en el patio escolar.

Era un pequeño pichón que apenas si tenía plumas, una criatura débil e indefensa que llamaba a su madre con cansancio.

¡Sólo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera del nido!

Dejó sus bolsas en el suelo y, con dulzura, la shinobi tomó al pequeño entre sus dedos, transmitiéndole un calor tranquilizador a medida que sondeaba su cuerpecillo mediante el chakra, en busca de heridas.

-Sakura, ¿qué sucede? –inquirió Yamanaka reuniéndose con ella.

-Se cayó del nido –explicó Haruno al tiempo que le mostraba al pichón.

La ninja médico sostuvo al animalito cuidadosamente con una mano y se hizo visera con la otra hasta dar con el nido, ocultó entre las ramas más altas.

-Pues devuélvelo.

Sakura asintió y se encaminó hacia el árbol.

Una de sus bolsas se había caído y el contenido se había desparramado sobre la tierra. Yamanaka se acuclilló en el suelo y procedió a recoger las compras de su amiga.

En cuanto terminó de sacudir y doblar las distintas prendas, se enderezó y le echó un vistazo a su antigua rival de amores.

La pelirrosa estaba trepada en el árbol, encaramada en una de las ramas más altas, agarrada al tronco con una sola mano, y estirándose de una manera sumamente peligrosa para alcanzar el frágil nido ubicado en la parte más alejada de la rama situada exactamente debajo.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –exigió saber Ino, indecisa entre la ira y la preocupación-. ¡¡Es muy peligroso!! ¡¡Bájate de ahí, Frente de Marquesina!!

-No te preocupes, Cerdita –masculló la pelirrosa, entre dientes-. Ya falta poco.

Además, soy una ninja, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Esto no es nada para mí!

-¡Sí, serás ninja y lo que quieras! –contestó la rubia Yamanaka-. ¡Pero eso no quita que seas una torpe frentona que se cae estando sentada!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –protestó su amiga-. ¡No estés inventando cosas!

La pregunta que muchos de ustedes se estarán haciendo es la siguiente:

¿Por qué no simplemente mandar chakra a sus pies, saltar y dejar al polluelo en su nido?

Simple: era un pajarito muy pequeño, apenas tenía pocos días de haber salido del cascarón, y someterlo a un movimiento tan brusco… no sería bueno.

Había que dejarlo en el nido con el mayor cuidado posible.

Sólo un poco más pensó la chica mientras se estiraba al límite de su capacidad. Solamente un poquitín más.

Se soltó del tronco y reptó por la rama, que a Ino le parecía cada segundo más delgada.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡Va a quebrarse!

-No seas ridícula –masculló Haruno, alcanzando por fin el nido y depositando al frágil pichón en él-. Aguanta perfectamente.

-Lo dudo mucho con lo gorda que estás.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR, INO-PUERCA?!

La reacción de Sakura fue demasiado violenta y agresiva para la rama sobre la que estaba.

Un chasquido, excesivamente parecido a una detonación, dio la señal de que la rama siempre no había podido soportar el peso de la pelirrosa.

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!

-¡¡SAKURA!!

La kunoichi se precipitó al suelo. Parecía sufrir de un extraño magnetismo arboril, ya que en el trayecto chocó contra todas las ramas que pudo, lo que contribuyó a evitar que sus reflejos la prepararan para la caída.

Haruno cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el brutal golpe contra la Madre Tierra en cualquier segundo…

Pero éste no llegó.

Finalmente abrió los ojos; sus esmeraldas se toparon con una bandana y un oscuro ojo de aspecto somnoliento que se cerró en una sonrisa.

-Salvada –anunció Kakashi.

¿Te encuentras bien?

-…Sí…

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado encima de su sensei; Kakashi estaba tendido en el pasto, con la kunoichi ejerciendo presión en su estómago con sus rodillas y en su torso con las manos.

Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos; la kunoichi era conciente del cálido aliento de su sensei cosquilleando en su oreja a través de la máscara.

Un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Kakashi seguía sonriendo.

-Pensé que había caído un ángel del cielo… -comentó el Ninja Copia, con lo que consiguió oscurecer aún más el color de las mejillas de la chica y arrancarle un bufido a Ino.

¡Qué frase más cursi!

**Fin.**


End file.
